On The Point
by Straight Down From Heaven
Summary: Tom Riddle - or you would know him as voldemort-, is nearly 11 years old, this is kinda his life.
1. My awesome plan

DISCLAIMER: I am not JKR and therefore did not come up with the character Tom Riddle or any other characters that I have mentioned in this. I didn't come up with the setting.

* * *

CLAIMER: I do own Sally Parkinson, and any other characters that you do not, repeat do NOT know.

* * *

Chapter 1- Plan

Ah,there she was, Sally Parkinson. I had been planning what I was going to say to her for weeks. On the trip we were going on, I would ask her to come into a cave with me and...gulp...ask her to go out with me.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness guys, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer. I am really nervous about this being my first fanfic. Please review, but I wont mind if you don't, yeah i'll feel bad, but I wont kill you in your sleep, promise. Oh, also if you can please read Tara Blossom's stories, she is the one who told me about fanfiction so you should thank her. OMG my authors note is longer than my first chapter. Bye xx


	2. The big question

**Chapter 2- The big question**

Getting on the coach, my heart was thumping, would she say yes or no? I couldn't concentrate on the sand beneath my feet, or my footing, I stumbled a few times as we walked along the beach in a big group. I spotted a cave, this was it... I beckoned to her with my hand and she followed me in. Were we off to a good start? When we got in, she looked around, yet I only had eyes for her, I was watching her every move. I stepped forward and took her hand, but she shook it off, I tried again but she dodged me. Hurt washed through me. "Sally..." I started

"yes" she replied.

This was it... "willyougooutwithme?" the words came out in a gush.

"what?" she asked

I said it slower this time, "will...you...go...out...with...me?" I asked with a nervous smile

"oh...um..." she said.

_oh, a cliffhanger...I just LOVE cliffhangers ! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 1 review... KIDDING!!! or am I? Its kinda longer, but I'm planning on making them gradually longer, so don't be disappointed._


	3. Broken

**Chapter 3 – Broken**

My heart stopped, she was edging away from me. "um..." she muttered again

"well?" I asked too quickly

"well,um,er,y'see...no, sorry Tom"

It took a few minutes for that to sink in, she watched me with cautious eyes. Rage bubbled inside me I could feel it, I was about to burst. Suddenly I wanted her legs to break, BOTH of them. I watched as she fell to the floor, clearly in agony, tears were streaming down her face as she whispered "please...please" why was she begging me? Had I done that? I watched her cruelly, I wanted more than just broken legs, broken arms, perhaps a broken neck, that would be the price for my broken heart. I laughed cruelly as I heard a crack and her arms bent awkwardly,she roared in pain, another crack, her neck was at an angle now, she screamed while I laughed mercilessly. Price well payed. I watched her pain as she watched me with loathing eyes, "you'll never get away with this" she cried

"oh, but I didn't do anything sally, darling" I replied.

"I'll NEVER call you darling!" she roared darkly.

"we'll see" I muttered. A plan suddenly forming in my mind.

_I know, another cliffhanger AND it's not much longer,trust me, i'm working on it. Thanks to all the people who read this, to be honest I thought I was going to get no hits._

_Go on..you know you want to, the review button is right there..._


	4. Hero or villain?

OK_**, first of all, let me thank Laheba Alam for adding this story to your favourites list!! I didn't expect anyone to like it, so that is why I haven't written any more of this story for a while, but now, thanks to Laheba Alam, I have fresh hope!! Also thanks to Tara Blossom for reviewing!! I love knowing that people like my stories!!! I want to dedicate this chapter to them!!**_

…_

* * *

_

I picked her up in my arms and carried her out into the bright summer sunlight. I ran back to the group yelling "HELP, SALLY HAS BEEN HURT!!" they all rushed towards us. "we were taking a walk, and she tripped and fell, pretty hard by the looks of her," I lied, "I carried her back here for help, to see whether she had broken anything, I was really worried about her" I was always a good liar, that was how I got out of trouble most times, well that and the fact that most people were scared of me. They all thought that I was a hero, but suddenly I realized that I didn't want to be the hero- I wanted to be the villain, yeah, I could make a good bad guy. Yeah, but I had girls surrounding me. Hmmm, if I moved my arm, I could put my arm around one, I wondered what she would do, so I did that, she snuggled closer, yes, I could have gotten used to that. I watched the jealous faces of all the other girls, and watched the jealous faces of all the boys, I had stolen all the girls. I leaned round for my first kiss, took one look at her face, and immediately shrank back, this girl was UGLY!! I watched her expression, hurt flickered across her face, and I liked it, I would break all those girls hearts. I felt happy at the thought of breaking their hearts, since sally broke mine, and she was their friend. I would make all the girls miserable, bully Sally, therefore, taking my REVENGE!!!


	5. Hospital Waiting Room

**Thank YOU for reading my story!!!!!**

**I WAS SO AMAZED WHEN I SAW THAT SOMEBODY ACTUALLY READ MY CHAPTER WITHIN 1 DAY OF IT COMING OUT!!! This chapter is dedicated to that person**

…

* * *

Sally was driven to hospital and I was the only one who wasn't biting their fingernails. I figured this would look suspicious so I joined in. I watched the girls faces, there was real worry in their eyes, could I do this to them? Did I really want to be the villain? I mulled it over in my mind. The answer to that question, for now, was yes, I would have to bide my time though. I had gotten the girls attentions, so now I just had to make Sally jealous, while turning all the girls against her and at the same time break the hearts of all the girls. I would crush their hearts, pound them into dust, all the while bullying Sally and making her cry, that is if she survived our little incident. Oh yes, I was good at being the villain. The doctor came out with Sally, hand in hand, Sally glowered at me, but I kept my face calm, I didn't want to arouse suspicion. The doctor had a stick poking out of his pocket, why would a doctor have a stick poking out of his pocket??


	6. Revenge Is sweet

_**Can I thank ReadWriteCheer for reviewing to my story!!! I can't believe someone besides my best friend actually reviewed!!! This chapter is dedicated to ReadWriteCheer!!! THANK YOU!!**_

…_

* * *

_

On the bus journey home, I was made to sit beside Sally, the leaders told her that it was a chance to thank me for saving her life by carrying her to safety, and when she objected, they shoved her down and strapped her in. That was a bit awkward, because she correctly suspected me. She sat and pointedly stared out of the window, she was ignoring me. I sighed and decided to spend the journey plotting how I would make my plan work. Since I was being the bad guy, I would first steal her best necklace, but I couldn't be detected by anyone but Sally, I was starting to feel like my plan would work. That night I dreamt that I was evil, and that everyone was afraid of me, the first person I killed was Sally, then I moved on to her closest friends. Suddenly, I realised that should be the way I worked , start with Sally with the heartbreak, then move on...

…

Jeff was in a very good mood in the morning, at breakfast I was wondering why, until he walked over to Sally, she smiled, and brought her up in a big kiss, tears welled up in my eyes as I turned away, but minutes later I realised that I could use this to my advantage, I could lie to Jeff about something Sally did, make him break up with her, therefore breaking her heart.


	7. Phase 1 of my plan

_**First of all, I want to thank Laheba Alam for reviewing, and to all my other reviewers!!!! I really didn't think that people would review, but they do, and I'm amazed!!! I wanna dedicate this chapter to Laheba Alam mostly, but also to my other reviewers!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**_

…_

* * *

_

My mind was never at rest, I couldn't think of what to say to Jeff to make him break up with Sally, you see, I still liked her, even though she had rejected me, but I forced myself on, she had _broken my heart,_for crying out loud, and I couldn't think of one thing against her! As I looked around my room, the idea struck me like a bolt of lightning, I would tell Jeff that I had seen Sally kiss another guy when he was in his room, doing his homework, if that failed, I would steal his precious yo-yo that his father had given him before he died and pretend I saw Sally doing it, but I would do these on separate occasions, so as not to arouse suspicion. I would steal Sally's necklace, and say I saw Jeff with it, hopefully they would get into a row. Sally was already trying to convert the girls into hating me but, as far as I was aware, I was still their hero, but they wouldn't stay like that for long, I was almost sure of that. My main issue at the moment was Sally, but once phase one of plan heartbreak was complete, I would move on to stage two, the girlfriend frenzy, I would get them on my side by coaxing them in, by 'accidentally' pulling my shirt off as well as my jumper when it got hot, those days of non-stop running around were finally going to pay off. I could pay someone to 'accidentally' trip one over while I was around, and I would be there to pick them up. Then, I would start to ask them out, then suddenly break their hearts, one by delicate one. Now, all I had to do was find Sally's necklace and steal it. I waited until Sally was in the bathroom, then silently crept into her room, the necklace was lying on the bed, she had taken it off to go have a shower, I took my chance, I grabbed the necklace and crept back out of the room, as I was walking on my way to my bedroom, I spotted Jeff, and my plan got bigger, I would frame him, put the necklace into his coat pocket while we were talking about what sally had done. "Jeff, hey, Jeff, can I have a word with you?" I asked, trying to hide my devilish smile.


	8. The Package

_**First, I wanna thank .snivellus for reviewing, this chapter, as usual, is dedicated to them. Also a big thank you to all the rest of my reviewers (Tara Blossom, ReadWriteCheer and Laheba Alam!) this chapter is also dedicated to them. By the way, I can't write as often now because I am really busy with school work , so please don't desert me!! I will try and get in at least one chapter a week, promise!! **_

…_

* * *

_

"What do you want _Riddle?"_ he asked me with disgust.

"So sorry to tell you this Jeff, but your girlfriend is cheating on you" I said, and patted him on the back. While patting him, I slipped the necklace out of my fingers, and it landed in his pocket, a wave of self satisfaction slipped over me.

"what do you mean she's cheating on me? How do you know?" He demanded

"Well, I saw her kissing someone while you were doing your homework, and don't call me _Riddle, _just saying, she doesn't really like you, again just saying" I said, and with that I turned and walked away, having done what I came to do. I went into my room and sat, with my ear against my door to wait for their conversation, after 15 minutes, I looked out my door, Jeff was still standing there, shocked. When he saw me, he turned and walked away, out of sight. I turned around and sat on my bed, my bedsprings gave a creak as I lay down. My plan was either working, or hadn't worked, but I couldn't give up now, Sally was possibly crying in her room now, maybe when Jeff turned around, he was going to break up with Sally, I walked out of my room and tripped over a cardboard box, there was a label attached, it read: "Tom Riddle, I think you are evil, like a snake I know what you are plotting, you talk in your sleep." who could this mysterious person be, they knew my plan, would they tell the victims, were they one of the potential victims? I looked inside the box, and there, lying curled up was a python.


	9. A name for a snake

_**Can I thank all my reviewers!!! this chapter is dedicated to ALL of them, can I thank you for sticking with me, I thought you might get bored, and stop reading, but yet, you are still reading my story!! if you are reading this, THANKYOU!!!!**_

…_

* * *

_

I took the package into my room in a daze, if this person knew my plan, why did they tell me, and why did they send me a snake?? I didn't know and I didn't really care, all I cared about was getting a present. I opened up the package again, and there it was, my very own snake, I had always wanted one. Suddenly, a voice that seemed to come from the snake said "_hello, masssterr, pleassse give me a nicce name, I would prefer a threatening name to sssomething like 'mr fluffersss' you sssee the persson who left me on your doorsstep talked to me, they called me mr fluffersss and I didn't like it"_

"a-are you talking to m-me?" I asked

"_of courssse you idiot" _replied the voice, I couldn't believe it, a snake was talking to me! I could find out who this person was who sent me the snake by asking it. I gave it a try "um, mister snake?" I asked, feeling foolish.

" _I would rather you didn't call me missster ssssnake either, but I know what you want, and before you assssk it, you musssst name me" _It replied. I thought it through, what could I call this snake? Something threatening that tells you to_ back off, _it would also have to be a name that would impress the girls. I could impress the girls really well with this bad boy of a snake. Maybe the person who left the snake wanted to help me? But I didn't need assistance, I had my snake. Suddenly, a name hit me, out of nowhere I found the name _Nagini_ in the back of my head. That would be a good name. "hello, Nagini" I murmured to it. It gave a contented hissing noise before drifting into unconsciousness, wait a minute, I still had my question to ask, I shook Nagini, and she woke up, but reared, hissing at me, I backed off, my lesson was learned, never, _ever_ wake a sleeping snake.


	10. Smooth Criminal

_**Let me thank my reviewers!! especially Team Death Eater for consenting to be my no.1 fan!! okay, since this is my 10th**_ _**chapter (OMG!!) I would like to celebrate in a very special way, all ,my reviewers' names are in this chapter!! I am also celebrating this chapter by letting anyone, and EVERYONE add their own twist to the story!! like it could be a new chapter title, and I will use it and make a chapter out of it, or it could be a new character or it could be a new idea to add to the story or whatever you wish!! I promise I will add it in!! Also, to get everyone's brains working, I have added in some song titles into my chapter and whoever guesses them correctly gets a special mention in the next chapter!!**_

She struck, multiple times, and as I was thinking that my arm would never be the same again, an odd thing happened, the blood pouring from the cuts, started to go back into my arm again, the skin sealed over, to exactly the same way it was before. It was _magical._ Of course _I_, Tom Marvolo Riddle did not believe in such a stupid thing as magic. I forgot the fact that I was in my pyjamas, I forgot the fact that it was late. Why didn't I believe in magic? Didn't all children believe in magic? I was different when I was a young child, I was unique. Better than the rest, still was. I sought out to find the person who sent me the snake, but would that be wise? No, it wouldn't. I would just have to wait. I should go to find the girls and show them Nagini. I suddenly realised that if I woke the snake up, it would strike again. I decided to wait until morning. I would launch it on them at breakfast.

I stumbled down the stairs to breakfast, the weight of the snake slowing me down, she was safely wound round my neck. As I arrived at the breakfast table, I was a subject to quite a few stares. Laheba Alam, was staring at me with a look of pure awe, I had got the attention of a girl, and a pretty nice looking one at that. Across the room, girls were nudging each other while Sally just avoided my glance and held Jeff's hand, Jeff seemed a tad hesitant, maybe my plan was working. A girl came up to me, I hadn't seen her around before, maybe she was new? "Hiya, I'm Sarah, but It's not an very original name, I blame my father for that, so I invented a new, _original_ name for myself, so you can call me Team Death Eater, I told you it was original, that's a nice snake you have there, did you find it in the garden or did _somebody give it to you?_" She said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Was it you?" I asked her.

"of course you idiot, I'm a _smooth _criminal, I killed my father for giving me such a bad name, that's how I ended up here. I know that you are like me and I want to help, I know you don't want help, but you don't have a choice, unless you want to find your precious _Sally_ dead on your doorstep, and a bloody knife in your hands while you sleep, then your plan would be ruined and you couldn't take your revenge on Sally, by the way, you talk A LOT while you sleep." She said.

I hadn't thought that anyone would be like me, I clenched my fists in anger, she had this carefully thought through, as I clenched my fists, the cup she had in her hands smashed, and the contents spilled out over her t-shirt. "All right, but on ONE condition" I said.

"and the condition would be?" she asked.

"Help me make Sally Jealous" I explained.

"That, I can do" she said with a look of glee on her face. We sat down to breakfast and she started feeding me food, I looked around me at all the jealous faces of all the girls, Laheba looked like she would throw something, Tara had tears streaming down her face and Tabitha was smashing every breakable thing in her sight. ReadWriteCheer had his pokerface on, but I knew he was jealous of the attention I was getting, and I _had_ seen him looking at Team Death Eater with a look of interest earlier, mwahaha! My gleeful thoughts were interrupted by a vicious tapping in my shoulder, I turned around to see Sally stabbing me with a fork. "What have you done to them, you MONSTER!" Sally yelled.


	11. Breakfast

**I am sooo soooo soooo sorry for not updating this story in nearly a year! I cant even believe it myself! Well, I know that you all won't probably forgive me but please try to? I have writers block you see, and it is extremely hard for me to write, but as I feel bad for not updating, I am going to try to. I'm sorry if it sucks! Xoxoxoxox **

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What do you mean, Sally?" I asked her.

"You know what I mean!" she cried

"No, really, I don't" I said honestly.

"LOOK AT THEM! Tara NEVER cries. Tabitha wouldn't hurt a FLY. And Laheba hasn't given anyone the evil eyes in YEARS! As I said, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?" She exclaimed.

"Jeez, take a chill pill. They are just jealous of myself and TDA, as I call her. Her real name is Sarah, but she prefers to be called Team Death Eater and TDA is my pet name for her, we're dating. Those girls over there fancy me because I rescued you, honey. Keep up." I said.

I watched her face go pale and she stalked off. I turned back to TDA and let her keep feeding me until I was finished. I then stretched showing of a bit of my toned stomach, and the girls around me nearly fainted. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. Just when I was starting to picture it, Nagini whispered in my ear "Those girls look tasty, mind if I take a bite?" and with that he slithered over to Laheba, fangs out. She hissed and attacked, but Laheba was too quick, shoving Nagini onto the floor. She raised her foot to squash her when I reached out and grabbed Laheba from behind and tickled her flirtatiously. She giggled and let her foot drop again. I scooped up Nagini and brought her up to my bedroom, deciding to leave her there so she couldn't cause anymore of a scene than she already had.

TDA followed me into my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She lay there for a few moments then sat up and walked over to my wardrobe, grabbed a shirt, told me to look away, and changed.

"earlier," she said, "you closed your fists and my cup smashed, ruining my shirt, was that a coincidence? Or are you what I think you are?"

"well...what do you think I am?" I asked, curious.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**Woah, sorry for the cliff hanger guys! I couldn't find any other way to end it sorry! Anyway, tell me how you think in a review or message, and any suggestions for the story would be greatly appreciated. :) **_

_**review please...**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**P.S. AGAIN, I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING XOXOXXOXO**_


End file.
